


20 Random Things about the Bloody Baron

by eaivalefay



Series: Random Facts [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 20 Random Facts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-19
Updated: 2007-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-12 20:42:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/495446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eaivalefay/pseuds/eaivalefay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Bloody Baron has reasons for standing aloof.</p>
            </blockquote>





	20 Random Things about the Bloody Baron

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks and hugs to [](http://www.insanejournal.com/users/iulia_linnea/profile)[**iulia_linnea**](http://www.insanejournal.com/users/iulia_linnea/) for being, as always, a fantastic beta. ♥ Thanks also go to the [Encyclopedia Mythica](http://www.pantheon.org/) for the term [Shi-Ryo](http://www.pantheon.org/articles/s/shi-ryo.html).

  
1\. He only vaguely remembers the life he had before his death. He does remember the constant feeling of emptiness. It is a feeling that has carried over into his afterlife.

2\. He is not Salazar Slytherin, despite what the rumors say. If he has his way, no one will ever know that; mostly because he wants to see how long he can keep the Hogwarts betting pool going where his identity is concerned.

3\. He was a serpent in a family of Gryffindors, the noble house of lions. He never could stand their Gryffindor-oriented minds while they couldn't stand him at all. He never understood his family and they never understood him. By the time he turned nine each side stopped bothering to try.

4\. He has a child--- she has always been his most cherished gem. He died before he could raise her. She died without ever knowing him.

5\. Peeves obeys him because he remembers who the Baron was--- _is_.

6\. He ~~is~~ ~~was~~ is Baron Leofric Auttenberg. He is the terror of every student to walk Hogwarts' halls. He used to be the terror of the entire wizarding world. War made him infamous, though he hardly considered himself important in its matters.

7\. He doesn't speak because he has found few worth speaking to. Those he _does_ converse with know not to tell others lest they lose their favor with him.

8\. He is called "the Bloody Baron" for a reason, but it is not for his manner of death (despite what his permanent silvery bloodstains might suggest). Those who knew him before death titled him with it, but he knows they're all gone now--- Peeves being the annoying exception--- and the meaning of his title is forever lost in time.

9\. His death was a bloody one. He was tortured over several days. Despite the physical pain he suffered before death he is certain his emotional suffering was far worse.

10\. However much betrayal he felt when his brother killed him there was truly no love lost.

11\. His biggest regret is that his daughter was raised by his parents.

12\. He hates his blood relatives with a passion, his daughter excluded. He would gladly kill them and laugh over their rotting corpses.

13\. Ghosts care little for the physical reality, caught up in their own world and society. Only someone they cared deeply about in life can keep their attention for long.

14\. He has been undead for over six hundred years. He is sure he has "lived" more during this time than he ever did in life.

15\. The Grey Lady, a ghost even before he was, taught him to knit when he was twelve. It was one of the few pleasures he allowed himself in life.

16\. Ghosts don't have pleasures, only the shadows of them. It doesn't matter, because the memory of such things faded quickly from his mind anyway.

17\. His granddaughter would wake up at night to find him floating next to her bed. She called him Shi-Ryo and coaxed him into telling her stories about lost Knights and warrior Princesses. Her mother thought he was just an imaginary friend she'd made up.

18\. He was born, raised, and educated within Hogwarts' walls. He taught at the noble school, spent his life there, died there. It was something of a family tradition--- one that started centuries before he was born and carried on after his death. Like all things it broke later, but he saw his granddaughter's granddaughter raised before tradition changed.

19\. He likes to visit the room he died in. He feels more real when he's there.

20\. He has lived more lifetimes than he cares to consider and there has only been four people who have ever mattered to him.  



End file.
